Love Rain
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: "Senang bermain hujan-hujanannya Tuan Muda?" / "Hatcih." / "Nanti kalau Tuan Muda sakit lagi bagaimana?" / DAELO WHOOW /Daehyun x Zelo/ DLDR, Warning Inside, RnR otee!


**Love Rain**

**Author: Wind-Sky (Kwon Yoora)**

**Cast:**

**- Choi Junhong**

**- Jung Daehyun**

**Genre: Romance, Little Hurt, Fluff, Out of Artist Life**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast punya Tuhan dan keluarganya, fanfic ini punya author!**

**Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**A/N: Hai hai.. aku kembali.. setelah setengah tahun mungkin ga ngeshare ff.. hehehe.. maaf ya, aku tau banyak ff yang nunggak, aku tuh terlalu seru main RP jadi males bikin ff hehehe /digebukkin massa/.. maap ya muup meep miip moop dah pokoknya.. aku janji bakal update nanti hehehe ._.v ini kambek dengan new pair, DAELOO woow! lope lope sama kapel ini whoow hehehe x)**

**Wind-Sky Present:**

**Daelo**

**Love Rain**

**Happy Read and RNR! ^^/**

* * *

Love Rain

GRASS…!

Sosok pemuda bersurai dark blue menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela kelasnya dengan tatapan sumringah, ia bisa saja menjerit namun ditahannya untuk menjaga image coolnya sekalipun ia sedang sendirian di kelas.

Sosok pemuda itu pun berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas –lebih tepatnya sekolah– dengan berlari pelan, sesampainya ia didepan pintu gerbang sekolahnya, ia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju rumahnya sambil menikmati terpaan angin yang menyambutnya. Sesekali ia berhenti sejenak untuk memainkan air hujan atau memainkan air yang mengalir di jalanan. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang memandangnya aneh, karena ia sangat suka sekali bermain hujan-hujanan.

Disaat bermain hujan-hujanan ia merasa bebas, merasa tidak ada beban apapun yang sering kali memberatkan pundaknya, ia merasa sebagai seorang anak yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia. Ia merasa bagaikan sedang hidup di surga, ia merasa seperti orang mati yang tak lagi memikirkan beban yang akan dialaminya nanti.

Pemuda itu akhirnya tiba didepan gerbang rumahnya yang seluas dan sebesar istana presiden. Ia melangkah dengan malas seakan tidak mau melepaskan kesenangannya yang sedang asyik bermain hujan-hujanan. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin kembali jatuh sakit seperti beberapa hari yang lalu karena terlalu lama bermain hujan-hujanan.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu rumahnya yang sangat besar, dan ia langsung disambut oleh para maid dan butlernya, tidak lupa butler pribadinya yang sudah setia berdiri didepannya dengan membawa sebuah handuk dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Junhong." Ucap para maid serta butlernya seraya menunduk 90 derajat.

"Senang bermain hujan-hujanannya Tuan Muda?" ucap butler pribadinya sinis.

"Senang sekali Dae hyung." Ucap Junhong dengan ekspresi seperti anak kecil yang membuat butler pribadinya gemas. Daehyun –nama butler pribadi Junhong– pun mendekati Junhong dan mengeringkan surai dark blue milik Tuan Mudanya.

"Aku ingin ke kamar. Dae hyung ikut aku." Titah Junhong sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang diikuti Daehyun di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Junhong pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur besarnya dan memejamkan matanya. Daehyun hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Tuan Mudanya itu.

"Tuan Muda, kau tak ingin mandi? Nanti kau sakit lagi." Tanya Daehyun sambil berjalan mendekati kasur besar milik Junhong, yang kalau diperkirakan bisa dipakai sebanyak 3 orang.

"Kalau Dae hyung mandikan aku mau." Ucap Junhong sambil membaringkan tubuhnya menatap Daehyun dan mengerling nakal. Daehyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tuan Muda, kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi jadi aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk memandikanmu." Ucap Daehyun.

"Memang aku bukan anak kecil, tapi kau selalu memanggilku Babyzel, dan mengataiku seperti anak kecil, jadi disini siapa yang menganggapku anak kecil?" Tanya Junhong sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya. Daehyun terdiam, ia kalah telak.

"Arrasseo hyung, aku akan mandi sendiri, tapi nanti pakaikan aku baju otte? Jebaall~" ucap Junhong seraya menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah terserah kau Tuan Muda." Ucap Daehyun membuat Junhong menunjukkan senyuman kemenangan.

Junhong pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi, dan terdengar bunyi gemericik air serta suara Junhong yang melakukan beberapa rapp. Daehyun memutuskan untuk mencari baju yang akan dipakai Tuan Mudanya, setelah selesai memilih, sang butler pun memutuskan melihat-lihat jadwal pelajaran Junhong dan mengecek beberapa pelajaran Junhong yang mungkin saja ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus dilakukan oleh murid-murid.

"Hyung~" Junhong berteriak dari kamar mandi.

"Ada apa Tuan?" Balas Daehyun seraya berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah selesai. Apa kau sudah memilihkan pakaian untukku?" Tanya Junhong sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi dan timbul sesosok Junhong dengan rambut dark bluenya yang masih meneteskan air. Daehyun meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah melihat kulit putih mulus Tuan Mudanya yang terekspos begitu saja.

Daehyun pun memakaikan pakaian ke tubuh Junhong sambil menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh sedikitpun sosok didepannya. Setelah selesai memakaikan pakaian ke tubuh Junhong, Daehyun pun menghela nafas lega. Sang butler pun ingin segera keluar sebelum ia mendengar suara bersin Junhong.

"Hatcih."

"Hatcih."

"Ha.. Hatcih."

Daehyun pun memandang Junhong dengan tatapan kesal dan khawatir menjadi satu, sedangkan Junhong hanya menampilkan cengirannya sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan dengan tisu.

"Tuan Muda, sampai kapan anda akan terus bermain hujan-hujanan eoh?" Tanya Daehyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Sampai aku mati mungkin." Ucap Junhong dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Bisakah anda berhenti bermain hujan-hujanan? Saya lelah melihat anda terus menerus sakit flu Tuan." Ucap Daehyun dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Yang sakit kan aku bukan hyung, mengapa hyung yang lelah?" Tanya Junhong acuh tak acuh.

Daehyun pun berjalan mendekati Junhong dan menangkupkan wajah Tuan Mudanya itu dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa anda begitu menyukai hujan-hujanan Tuan Muda? Anda tahu, kalau anda sakit banyak orang yang anda repotkan. Apa tidak bisa anda menghentikkan hujan-hujanan menjadi kebiasaan?" Tanya Daehyun dan menatap mata Junhong dalam. Matanya masih mata anak kecil yang begitu polos dan lugu.

"Andaikan aku menyuruhmu berhenti memakan Cheese Cake apa hyung bisa? Mungkin hujan-hujanan yang sering kulakukan bisa diibaratkan seperti kau menyukai Cheese Cake hyung." Jawab Junhong dengan matanya yang mulai sayu.

"Nanti kalau Tuan Muda sakit lagi bagaimana? Semakin anda sering sakit maka kekebalan tubuh anda akan semakin menurun. Bisa saja anda terkena penyakit kronis yang lain. Apa anda mau?" tutur Daehyun sedangkan Junhong hanya bisa menunduk dan menggeleng.

"Jadi mulai sekarang aku harus berhenti bermain hujan-hujanan? Sesekali pun aku tidak boleh bermain hyung?" lirih Junhong membuat Daehyun menjadi tidak enak hati.

"Baiklah Tuan Muda, saya sebenarnya ingin anda tidak lagi bermain hujan-hujanan barang sekalipun, tapi yasudah sesekali tak apa, asalkan jangan terlalu lama seperti beberapa hari lalu. Arra?" titah Daehyun yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Junhong. Daehyun pun kembali menangkupkan wajah Tuan Mudanya dan mengangkatnya sehingga mata keduanya bertemu.

"Kenapa Babyzel menangis eoh?" Tanya Daehyun sambil menunjukkan senyumannya dan menghapus air mata Junhong yang tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku.. aku takut Dae hyung marah. Mianhae hyung aku selalu membuatmu repot. Aku banyak menyusahkanmu." Tutur Junhong seraya kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sshh.. Kenapa kamu bilang begitu? Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, yah walaupun terkadang mungkin iya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, itukan sudah tugasku menjadi butler pribadi mu Babyzel. Sudahlah jangan menangis." Titah Daehyun sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil Junhong ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus surai dark blue milik Junhong dengan lembut. Junhong pun balas memeluk Daehyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hatcih." Lagi-lagi Junhong bersin dengan suara yang lucu membuat Daehyun terkekeh pelan.

"Babyzel, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Apa kau mau makan? Nanti sehabis itu kamu minum obat." Ucap Daehyun yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Junhong.

"Aku tidak lapar hyung, kamu cukup temani aku tidur, nyanyikan aku lagu hyung, otte?" Tanya Junhong sambil memamerkan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah, tanpa kau mengeluarkan puppy eyesmu pun aku akan menurutinya." Ucap Daehyun seraya mengusak surai dark blue Junhong.

Junhong pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, dan dengan segera menarik Daehyun agar berbaring disebelahnya. Dengan posesif, Junhong memeluk Daehyun dengan eratnya, dan Daehyun pun menyanyikan beberapa Lullaby dengan suaranya yang merdu sampai akhirnya Junhong pun tertidur lelap.

"Oyasuminasai Babyzel." Ucap Daehyun seraya mengecup kening Junhong lama dan ikut memejamkan mata.

The End

* * *

**Note: Oyasuminasai: Selamat tidur**

**A/N: gimana? ga berasa fluffnya ya? muup ya maap kalo ga berasa.. udah lama ga buat ff jadi bingung sendiri huft.. yasud dont forget to RNR '-')/ /tebar receh/**


End file.
